Rings of Onyx and Emerald
by han8661
Summary: Written in response to Laux14's marriage law Competition. Harry's summer has been less than legal and he's glad to be getting back to the relative normalcy of school. But a new law and a revelation is about redefine everything he knew about the world. Snarry. Wanings: Slash, Mpreg, Abuse, Self harm Manip!Evil!Dumbledore Dark!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! SO this is written in response to the marriage law Challenge by Laux14 woop woop! Good chapter this one for length - 3807 words!

Beta'd by the wonderful bfsfb a.k.a paws

Warnings: Slash, Abuse, Forced marriage, mpreg, self harm. Malnipulative!Dumbledore Evil!Dumbledore Dark!Harry (eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise! Just the plot :)

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Harry grimaced as the train jolted and wondered vaguely who the hell had decided the rocking movement of this mode of transport was comforting. Evidently, whom-ever it was didn't have broken ribs at the time. Checking the wrap was still in place around his abdomen; he turned back to his book and waited for the explosion that was sure to happen when his friends arrived.  
Sure enough just as he hit the next chapter the door slid open and the sound of Ron and Hermione's laughter filled the compartment. Looking up, he allowed himself a small smile at the joy that radiated off the only people he really considered family. Sometimes he caught himself wishing that he could share in their carefree attitude, but he always pushed the thought away without consideration, he could not afford to be a child.  
"Hey guys."  
He could have laughed at their expressions as they turned to greet him and stopped dead in their tracks, mouths hanging open comically. Suppressing a slightly evil giggle Harry decided they were probably justified in their shock. After all, it wasn't every day you went back to school to find your friend looking like he did.  
He'd grown out his hair and died the tips green and swept it across the side of his face, hiding one of his eyes. This along with a subtle amount of eyeliner and having finally managed to get some contacts, his eyes had become his most striking feature. He wore boots that came half way up his calf, criss-crossed with chains and with an emerald stripe down the sides. Skinny jeans showed off his legs that although were skinny from malnourishment, had tone from years of quidditch and the training he'd been doing this holiday. The look was finished off with a Metallica T-shirt, standing up he grinned, clicking his tongue piercing against his lip bar.  
"You should see the tattoo."  
Ron chuckled, getting over his shock.  
"And where would that be mate."  
Harry winked  
"Wouldn't you love to know."  
Hermione made a face and the two boys fell about with laughter, rolling her eyes with a poorly concealed smile, she placed Crookshanks on the seat and pulled the door shut.  
"A tattoo Harry, really? Where would you even get that? You're under-aged."  
Recovering themselves, Ron and Harry collapsed onto the chairs opposite their friend and gave her identical grins.  
"Of course he's joking Mione, though it would be interesting to know where Harry has been, but seriously mate, you look brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"  
Harry laughed, crossed his legs, picked up his sketch book and rested it on his knees. Starting to draw it took him only a few seconds to decide that he really ought to leave out the less illegal side of his holidays. Friends or no, he'd learnt a thing or two about trust lately and there were some things you simply didn't tell people.

"Well, when I wasn't doing chores for the Dursley's, I found time to head down a few neighbourhoods and do some odd jobs; you know, mowing the lawn, picking weeds."

Not entirely untrue, he mused, for his day job at least.

"The extra money meant I could skip out a few days early, headed down to muggle London, where I bought my new clothes and - altered my image a bit. Stayed at a hotel for a few nights -"

Another half truth, he'd spent very little time actually at the hotel, not that anyone needed to know that.

"Then headed down here to catch the train, met you guys, what have you guys been up to?"

Hermione had been at Ron's for the most of the holiday in an effort to protect her and her parent's, her and Ron stumbled over stories of quidditch and funny conversations between Arthur and Mrs Granger.

Harry smiled and laughed and nodded, but he was distracted, despite his split second decision earlier he still hated lying to his friends. A naive part of his brain wanted to tell them, believed that they would take it ok and there was no way of it getting spread. But the rest of his brain reminded him of Ron's quick temper and Hermione's habit of deferring to teachers when she was worried. It wasn't worth the stress of the chance of people finding out floating around the back of his head all the time. Then again, wasn't there that oath on your magic? No, no he couldn't make Ron and Hermione do that, it wasn't fair. He'd keep it to himself, not like he was going back there after all.  
A hand waved in front of his face and Harry had to suppress the urge to flinch away on instinct. Looking up he saw Ron's bemused face.  
"Did you hear us mate? We have to go, prefect meeting."  
"You made prefects? Guys that's great!"  
Hermione folded her arms and stared thoughtfully at Harry, he couldn't help but get the feeling she could see right through his head.  
"We told you three times already, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Hermione, just tired, the couple in the room next to mine were evidently honeymooning."  
Ron balked.  
"Ew, mate that's gross"  
Hermione laughed, obviously reassured and tugged on Ron's arm.  
"Come on, before we're late"  
"Alright, alright, you'll be ok on your own mate?"  
"I'll be fine."

The ginger haired boy nodded and went to follow Hermione out the compartment, but before he could shut the door Harry called out.

"Oh and Ron?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Never said I was joking about the tattoo."

Harry could have laughed for days at the expression on Ron's face as he was dragged down the corridor by Hermione.

Stepping out onto the platform he searched around for his friends, but couldn't seem to catch site of them. Presuming they were with the rest of the prefects he headed to the carriages, jumping in with a couple of Hufflepuff's.

To his annoyance, the carriage had the same rocking motion as the train and his ribs still had no respite, but at least these students didn't gawp at him, and soon he'd have access to a lab to brew some pain potions.

Trying to take his mind off things he wondered what wards Snape would put on the labs this year, and how easy it would be to bring them down. They'd been getting more complex each year and now it was actually quite fun to get past them, he was almost caught out by a ward last year that set off an alarm when it was taken down, so he'd had to set a blind spot in it instead. It was more difficult, but the look on Snape's face at breakfast the next morning when he knew someone had been in without setting anything off was priceless.

Climbing out of the carriage, he allowed himself a smile at the sight of Hogwarts, the old castle always instilled a sense of peace in him and he found pride in the fact he could call this place home. Knowing he didn't have to walk up straight away, he stopped to say hello to the thestral's, running a hand down each of their noses and talking to them. They were oddly beautiful despite their morbid connotations and although Harry could understand why people wouldn't like them, he still wished it wasn't the case.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, playing with his fellow death icons, planning who will die in your place this time?"

Harry spun around, startled by the Draco's proximity and cursing him-self for letting him get that close.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco twirled his wand in his hand nonchalantly and patted the flank of a near-by thestral.

"Oh, nothing important, just wanted to check on how our dear golden boy is doing, after all, wouldn't do any good if he was hurt would it?"

Harry had to resist the urge to role his eyes, he'd gotten used to threats like this over the holidays, most of them were empty and even if they weren't, Harry could protect himself sure enough.

"Malfoy stop playing Alpha male and get on with it will you?"

Draco's face twisted in rage and he stepped right up to Harry, Harry didn't back away however, it would only show fear and invite attack.

"Alpha – Why Potter I ought to –"

"Draco!"

Malfoy's head shot round to the direction of the yell, voice laden with annoyance

"What Goyle!"

"Pansy wants you!"

Draco stiffened noticeably and Harry was pretty sure that he really did not want to see Pansy, but quite frankly he didn't care as long as it made him go away. Suddenly, without warning, Draco swung round fist outstretched and knocked Harry sideways before storming off in the direction of the castle. Rubbing his jaw with a scowl he spat out some blood and told himself off for letting his guard down for the second time that day.

"You can see Thestral's, Draco?"

"Yes Goyle."

"Does that mean you've finally been –"

"Yes! Shut it Goyle, before you tell the world."

The voices faded out but Harry had no doubts as to what they had been talking about, Draco hadn't just seen a death, he'd killed someone.

Draco had been initiated into the death eaters.

"You're bleeding!"

Harry slid onto the bench between Hermione and Ron with a sigh and began to help himself to food, ignoring the worried looks of his friends till he'd filled up his plate and taken a bite.

"I just had a run in with Malfoy guys that's all, nothing to worry about"

Hermione studied the side of his face, receiving a glare when she tried to touch it, rolling her eyes she went back to her dinner.

"You've a split lip, and you'll have a nasty bruise there in the morning if you do nothing about it, need me to heal it"

Harry shook his head and gestured towards Ron's plate with a fork,

"I can heal myself, just focus on your dinner. I've got something to tell you both in the common room later though, ok?"

His friend complied happily with a nod and began to stuff his face, much to the rest of the tables disgust. Ignoring his freckled friend he asked Dean and Seamus how their holidays had been, sparking an amusing conversation about backpacking around Ireland, getting high and supposedly seeing leprechauns.

When the laughter had died down, he grabbed a bowl of chocolate sponge with chocolate sauce, his favourite, and turned to Hermione.

"So what did I miss in Dumbledore's speech?"

"Nothing, he hasn't done it yet"

Harry stared at her, fork halfway to his mouth and custard dripping onto his robe.

"What do you mean he hasn't done it yet, he always does it before the feast, is something wrong?"

"I don't know Harry maybe – Oh look you are getting custard all over you"

Hermione began to fuss over him and Harry huffed in annoyance, he wasn't a three year old he could clear himself up! Slowly the puddings began to disappear off the table and the hall grew steadily and steadily more quiet. Eventually everyone was staring at Dumbledore who was talking animatedly to McGonagall. Finishing his conversation, he turned round and stood up.

"Welcome back welcome back, a few notices to get out the way and then one piece of news before we go to bed. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended two books, which will be available in every common room and as ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. The Christmas ball this year will be open to 5th, 6th and 7th years and dancing lessons will be available."

He paused, to make sure it had all gone in, then continued.

"Now what I am about to tell you all is very important and I need you to listen closely, the ministry has just today passed a new law"

Whispers went up around the hall in speculation, but one look from Dumbledore silenced them again.

"Due to the substantial losses during the war so far, and the predicted losses in coming years, an old law, matrimonium lex, has been re-instated. This means all people in 7th year and above who are not bonded, will be paired together and married. Consummation of the marriage is to happen within the first week and a child must be produced within a year"

Dumbledore's face was grave as all the seventh years turned to look at each other, horrified, girlfriends and boyfriends moved together, hoping desperately that their proximity would affect who was chosen for them. Harry stared at his hands, already resigned to his fate, knowing his luck he'd get someone like Bellatrix, or even Voldemort.

"The decision cannot be protested, and failure to abide by it will result in fines and then imprisonment"

Someone on the Ravenclaw table started crying, clutching onto her boyfriend in desperation.

"The pairs will be announced on Saturday morning, and which point you will be given the day to get to know your new partner and move into new rooms with them in the castle. My suggestion is until that point not to think about it and try and focus on your classes. On that note I believe it is time for bed. Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories"

People began to stand up and move towards the door, but they paused as Dumbledore added

"And seventh years? I really am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about this."

It was one in the morning, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the red, faded, cushy chairs by the fireplace silently, all contemplating just what might happen. Hermione had a book, snagged from the library on the way up, and was desperately researching the law, Ron was laying with his feet across one arm rest and his head hanging back off the other. Harry was curled up as tight as could be, staring at the flames as they danced in the hearth. Eventually thought, Ron sat up.

"Mate?"

Harry's head didn't move from the fire, and for a moment, Ron didn't think his friend had heard him, however after a moment he replied.

"Yeah Ron?"

"What was it you needed to tell us?"

Hermione closed the book and stared at Harry

"What's this Harry? Is it something to do with Draco?"

Harry turned his head to face his friends, expression an unreadable mask for a moment before it lapsed into a small smile.

"I'd almost forgotten, you know I ran into Malfoy earlier?"

"Literally" Muttered Ron, getting an amused smile from Hermione and a half glare, half exasperated look from Harry. But despite this, Harry continued to tell his friends about the conversation he'd heard whilst Draco walked away. Ron's eyes widened. "Jesus, so Draco's a death eater now? Bloody hell better watch our backs. Who knows what nasty tricks the ferret has got up his sleeve now!"

Hermione reached over and slapped him up the backside of the head.

"Ronald! Don't jump to conclusions, Harry didn't actually hear anyone say he was a death eater so we don't know for sure."

"But Mione, what if he is a death eater? We could all be murdered in our beds! Him and Snape will bloody overrun the school!"

Hermione threw the book at Ron with a yell

"I think we have more important things to be worrying about!"

Ron's face immediately turned sober, and his voice withdrawn.

"Who do you think we'll be pared with?"

"Voldemort knowing my track record" Harry muttered, pulling his knees even closer to his chest. Hermione sighed, and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Harry, they won't put you with Voldemort, they do want to live, contrary to what their current actions are suggesting"

"And anyway" Ron added "We'll be put with people our age right, just our year and above"

Hermione frowned.

"Actually Ron, reading up on it, it really depends on your magic. Often people are paired with someone who has a similar level of magic, so that they can control them if need be, like an anchor of sorts. If you get someone young who is particularly powerful, they're usually paired with an older witch or wizard who's magic is matured enough to anchor them"

Harry groaned and hit his head on the back of the chair

"Wonderful, I am actually screwed, just bloody wonderful"

Ron however ignored this, still seemingly stuck on the fact that you could be married to someone much older than you.

"It is common for people with large age gaps to be married, but by choice, not by force! Please tell me you at least get to pick the gender!"

Hermione retrieved the book from where it had landed, and checked a few of the pages.

"Says here that the ministry does take your sexual orientation into account."

Harry lifted his head

"How do they know that then? It's not like people walk around with giant signs stuck to their head saying whether they like boys or girls is it?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Must be some kind of spell."

Ron giggled suddenly.

"Hey guys imagine getting paired with Dumbledore."

Harry laughed and Hermione looked disgusted, taking the straw from her drink, kindly supplied by Dobby, she lobbed it at Ron.

"Ron that is actually quite disgusting, though he isn't exempt from the law, so it does raise the point of who he'd be paired with."

"I don't want to think about it quite frankly" said Harry, making a face that sent Ron into fresh fits of laughter. After dodging several pillows thrown his way however, he eventually calmed down, and put a new idea forward.

"I wonder what poor sod is going to end up with Snape?"

Harry looked horrified at the idea, but Hermione didn't seem to fussed.

"So he's grumpy in class" She said "Doesn't mean he's grumpy in his quarters, and he's intelligent, and a potions master, it wouldn't be the worst marriage you could end up in"

"I guess" Harry said, looking thoughtful, Ron however, wasn't swayed.

"Not the worst? Not the worst! Hermione he's evil, grumpy, has greasy hair, looks ugly and would probably hand you over to Voldemort the moment he got the chance!"

"Ron for gods sakes!" Hermione chastised, voice rising in pitch with annoyance "How many times do we have to tell you he's a spy for the light side!"

"He's probably double crossing us Hermione! Using some potion to fool Dumbledore into thinking he can be trusted!"

"You really think that the only person Voldemort is afraid of is going to be fooled by a potion Ron? Grow up and see that just because he isn't nice to you doesn't automatically mean he's a Death Eater!"

In his desperation Ron turned to Harry.

"Mate back me up here!"

"Sorry Ron, I agree with Hermione, I might not like him, but he has saved my life a lot of times, and if Dumbledore can trust him – then I don't think he's working for the dark side."

"You two are bloody stupid!" Ron yelled, leaping up from his chair red in the face "What is this, some kind of conspiracy? Snape is evil and a bloody Death Eater, and you used to be able to see that! What happened?!"

"We grew up Ron" Hermione said softly.

"Whatever" Ron spat, "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

And with that he stormed off, leaving a startled Hermione and Harry behind. Harry stared up the stairs after him that had been a rather explosive reaction, even for Ron.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"He's just tired" Reasoned Hermione. "And he isn't used to you not siding with him, that's all, he'll come round, he just needs to sleep and have a good breakfast."

Harry nodded.

"Makes sense, I can't imagine this news about the marriage law is going to have made him any happier."

"No." Hermione agreed. "No I imagine it hasn't."

The two lapsed into silence for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"Hermione, what will we do? If we do end up with someone awful? What if I end up with a Death Eater?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, coming over to hug him. "If the worst does happen, we'll work out a way to cope, just like we always do, yeah?"

Harry nodded into her shoulder, for once accepting the comfort.

"Yeah, like we always do."

Hermione hugged him for a little longer, rubbing his back soothingly, before pulling away with a small smile.

"Come on, I think we ought to go to bed, double potions first thing tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry groaned.

"Yep, got your timetable here, forgot to give it you in the drama of this evening." She handed over the folded piece of parchment and sure enough, they had double potions tomorrow morning, with the Slytherin's too.

"This week just gets better and better." He said, with a small humourless laugh, heading for the dorms.

"It'll be ok Harry." Hermione reassured him again.

"I know." He told her, but he was far from convinced. Sighing as he entered the room and saw Ron's closed drapes, he really hoped his friend was in a better mood tomorrow. He got the feeling that this week was not going to go well for him, and he needed one of the few people he considered family by his side else he wasn't going to cope.

Pulling on his pyjamas, he threw a silencing ward around the bed in case he had one of his nightmares, then settled down to the first full night's sleep since the beginning of the holidays.

And unfortunately, it was going to be his last peaceful one for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up! I had an insane response to the first chapter, and i'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but, there is 4,366 words, soooo, love me? Haha anyway thanks for the 7 reviews, 31 faves and an insane 73 follows. You guys are AMAZING and I love you.

Disclamer: I do not own harry potter.

No warnings for this chapter, other than maybe a self harm trigger, but it's only very faint.

Edit: Major formatting error fixed

* * *

Harry woke slowly, enjoying the gentle return to consciousness, which was a stark contrast to his usual pattern of suddenly bolting upright, hair plastered to his face with sweat and a barely restrained scream on his lips. Yawning he cast a wand-less, word-less tempus and was surprised to find it was already six AM, an hour later than he'd normally rise. Oh well, he thought stretching, if it meant a good night's rest, he was willing to give up his morning jog, just this once. Grabbing his wash kit from his trunk, he padded past his still sleeping dorm mates and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door with a barely audible click. He searched around the ugly green bag for his shampoo, pausing with consideration as his hand brushed past a razor blade. His fingers closed around the sharp edge for a moment before he shook himself out of his reverie. Starting that when he didn't even need to would only mean he'd have to cut deeper when he did. Starting on his search again his hand alighted on the elusive bottle and he resisted the urge to let out an uncharacteristic, childish, yell of victory, instead choosing to grin as he climbed into the shower, for what seemed like forever.

Harry could have groaned as the magically regulated water hit his back at the perfect temperature, soothing out all of the knot's and kink's of tension in his shoulders, and for a moment he simply let it wash over him, temporarily wiping all worry and thought from his body. It was tempting to stay in there forever, but he was sure that sooner or later, someone would come looking for their "golden boy" Scowling at that thought he opened his eyes and reached for his shampoo, taking the time to rub it properly into his scalp, the hairdresser had recommended it to him, it kept the colour bright and was the secret to his hair finally staying straight. He'd felt like a bit of a girl at first, using expensive branded products, instead of the cheap stuff from the shop down the road, but he'd soon gotten used to it.

Sighing, he checked the time again and realised he'd been in the shower for almost half an hour now, if he didn't hurry up, the great hall wouldn't be as empty as he hoped. He scowled and whacked the button on the wall that stopped the water flow, immediately shivering as the stream of heat suddenly stopped. Quickly he grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around him fully, burying his nose in the soft material. He waved a hand down his body to magically dry off the water and cast a quick heating charm. Harry was never more grateful for magic than when he first came back to school after a summer of not being allowed to use it.

Checking himself over in the mirror he reassured himself that the glamour's were still in place, satisfied when he saw no visible mark on his body, he set to re wrapping his ribs, a painful process he hoped he wouldn't have to do for much longer once he got the chance to brew some potions. With the wrap in place he pulled his robes on and slipped out the door toward his bed, grabbed his books, and slunk out of the dormitory, trying not to wince as the steps jarred his ribs.  
He took his time walking down to the hall, other than his echoing footsteps, there was no sound, so he could relax slightly in the knowledge that it would be hard for someone to sneak up on him. His mind presented him with the idea that someone could jump down off one of the higher staircases and land on him, then supplied him with the image of someone jumping, bat like, at him, at the word bat, he instantly substituted the image with Snape and giggled a bit. He shouldn't be so horrid to the man really, but with the way he treated him, because of his father no-less, was unfair, so Harry gave back as good as he got. Really if Snape left him alone, he'd probably respect the Potions Master. A portrait waved cheerfully at him, and Harry nodded his head in return, it always made him smile when the non-living occupants of the castle said hello, it reminded him he was home.

Still lost in thought, he jumped nimbly over the trick step out of habit and dragged his head down out of the clouds, just because he was home didn't mean he could drop his defences **No Where** was safe, and no where ever would be, at least until, he supposed, Voldemort was defeated. His eyebrows knitted at that thought, Dumbledore still expected him to kill the Dark Lord, which was in Harry's opinion ridiculous, he was just a teenager, barely of age. It was stupid enough that they were expecting him to be married off, let alone destroy the most powerful wizard of their age. How was he supposed to have the spell knowledge, the stamina, the sheer strength? 10 years with the Dursley's followed by 7 weeks every year had made sure that his strength hadn't progressed massively and no amount of training could overcome that. He'd escaped by luck all the other times, faced with Snake Face himself again, then Harry wasn't sure he'd survive.  
Shaking the morbid yet realistic thoughts out of his head, he sat down and grabbed his ritual cup of coffee, helpfully supplied by Dobby in a black MacBeth style cup, emblazoned with the words "Hubble bubble toil and trouble" It made Harry grin every time he saw it, which he was sure was an organised ploy by the house elves.

Half a cup later he felt slightly more human and reached for a piece of toast and chocolate spread, which he was probably slightly too liberal with. Drinking some more he considered another slice, but his stomach protested at the thought, loudly, reminding him that it wasn't used to large amounts of food. He sighed, he'd have to remember to have porridge tomorrow morning then. Rising, he downed the last of the hot drink and observed the Potions Master enter the hall through the teacher's entrance, good. He could head down to potions now and get a feel of the wards around the lab. He knew they'd be complicated, but where was the fun if they weren't?

Harry was aware of suspicious onyx eyes following him as he left the hall, and knew Snape had his ideas, he couldn't prove it however, Harry was a little too smart for that. Or perhaps the man did know, and the wards had turned into somewhat of a game, If Harry got through, his reward was whatever potion he wished to brew, after all, he did return the ingredients after. He shrugged mentally, as long as Snape wasn't about to pounce on him about it, he wasn't really fussed, spotting Luna heading into the hall, he waved a hand slightly to catch her attention. She smiled vacantly and drifted over.  
"Hi Harry, finally got rid of the Nargle's then?"  
Harry waved a hand over his head before he'd realised he'd done it, as was his habit when Luna mentioned Nargle's, then smiled sheepishly as he registered what she'd said.  
"Yeah, suppose I have, how was your summer?"  
"Oh fine, just painted a little."  
She was staring at something just above Harry's shoulder, and if he hadn't of known her, he'd of thought she wasn't paying attention, however he knew that Luna was paying a lot more attention than most people ever did, even when they were interested in the conversation.  
"Sounds good." He said with a nod, then spotted Hermione and Ron heading down, they were arguing, not what Harry needed right now. "I'm going to head down to potions now, talk to you later ok?"  
Luna gave what could probably be interpreted as a nod, and wandered off to stare at a tapestry right at the bottom of the stairs, effectively getting in the way of a few students and starting a commotion, he wasn't sure if she'd done it on purpose or not, but he wasn't about to waste the opportunity, and so slid away into a quite corridor, a small short cut he'd worked out last year avoiding Malfoy.

The walk down to the dungeons was thankfully quiet and free of Slytherin's heading for breakfast, thanks to the back passage he was following. He took the time to retreat into his mind some-what to try and convince his brain his ribs didn't hurt, it was an old trick of his, learnt from many years having to work with various injuries at the Dursley's. He simply turned the pain down in his head, it had taken a lot of initial meditation, but he was glad he had worked it out. Vernon's face when Harry had started his jobs after a particularly vicious "punishment" like the large man had barely hit him with a pillow had been priceless.

The following punishment for being freaky, Harry thought darkly, could probably be described as priceless too, in a sick sort of way.

Down at the dungeons five minutes later, Harry leant against the wall, it was at least twenty minutes before the bell would go to tell students to head to lessons, so twenty-five minutes before anyone would bother him. Perfect, quickly running a revealing spell to check there was no one near-by, Harry pushed himself off the cold stone surface and faced the hidden door to the upper year labs. Lowering his eyes he muttered a spell before raising his hea

d to interpret what should be a coloured representation of the wards. He blinked for a moment, shocked.  
Around the door was every colour under the sun, and a few more for good luck. Pink, green, violet, navy, everything! Harry groaned, there were at least twenty low level wards in front of the more challenging ones, and at least five were those that would set off an alarm when dismantled. In the time it would take Harry to pull them all down, he'd have less chance to brew, and was more likely to be caught out in the corridors. Vaguely Harry wondered where Snape was finding the raw power to keep all these wards up, perhaps he'd gotten help from Dumbledore? Either way, Snape had to be feeling drained, maybe they'd be weaker tonight when Snape's core was beginning to become exhausted.  
Or maybe, a more cynical part of his brain added, Snape's a lot more powerful than you all give him credit for.  
Part of him shuddered at that thought, as much as he respected the man, it was still hard to tell what side he was on at times, and it didn't change the fact he had a violent temper. If he had the ability to keep all these wards up, and at a distance, what hope did they stand if he finally snapped?

A crash issued from the corridor next to him and out of years of learnt self preservation, Harry threw a hasty but powerful concealment charm over himself and ducked into a nook in the opposite wall, watching the corridor with hasty eyes. An enraged cry of 'Peeves!' rang out across the corridor as the poltergeist shot down the hallway with a manic giggle, followed by a bedraggled looking third year, missing a shoe.  
"I'll get the Bloody Baron on you!"  
The cackling didn't stop and what Harry presumed must be the third years trainer came flying down the corridor, ducking, the Slytherin narrowly avoided being smacked in the face. Grabbing her shoe with a scowl, she straightened her hair out and stormed off in the direction of the great hall. Waiting a few moments to make sure that Peeves was gone, he cancelled the charm and stepped out, pulling his potions text from his bag as he did so, he wasn't sure he'd have time to study the wards further before people started to turn up, so figured he might as well read the chapter today's lesson was bound to be based on. Not that he hadn't read it before of course, but it couldn't hurt.

Engrossed, the sound of the bell surprised Harry slightly and he jumped before looking around quickly to see if anyone had witnessed his uncharacteristic drop in concentration. However no one was around yet, so Harry returned to his book. Eventually though, as more people began to turn up, he was forced to store the text under his arm for fear it would be knocked from him. A first year Hufflepuff bashed into his legs and stared up fearfully, in his annoyance, Harry fixed the small boy with a glare, sending him running with a squeak before Harry could apologize. He didn't have much time to think about it however, as Ron and Hermione appeared round the corner, Ron still with a final piece of toast in his hand. Hermione spotted Harry and sped up, pulling an oblivious Ron by the sleeve, whom was more annoyed about the fact he'd almost dropped his food. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, we didn't see you at breakfast."  
Ron shoved the last of the toast in his mouth and chewed in a comically exaggerated way, attempting to suggest that no one should talk yet, he swallowed.  
"Just point out the obvious Mione."  
"I was just starting the conversation Ronald"  
"Try saying hello?"  
Hermione scowled and smacked Ron on the arm before turning away, arms crossed, Ron pouted and looked to Harry, who held up his hands to indicate he was not going to get in the middle of this. Ron stared at the scowl on Hermionie's face, before looking around for a route of escape, seeing none, he took the only option left.  
"Sorry Mione."  
The older girl's expression softened in a way that only someone with a fondness for whomever had annoyed them could, and she turned back towards the group as if to speak, however she was cut short by the arrival of the Professor, who swooped by in a flurry of black material.  
"Dramatic much?" Ron mumbled and Hermione let out an undignified snort of laughter, shaking her head incredulously, before following the rest of the class into the potions room, Ron faked a hurt look at Harry, then realized their bushy haired friend had disappeared and bolted after her, not willing to lose his spot by her, and so his grade. Harry ambled after, taking the empty table next to them, the odd number of students in the newt class meaning that he had no partner and would be making the potions on his own.

Snape waved his wand angrily at the board, making the instructions appear, with an angry "begin" before shifting his focus to a large pile of official looking papers. Heading to the supplies cabinet, Harry caught up with Ron.  
"What crawled up his arse and died?"  
Ron chuckled then looked over his shoulder to check if they had been caught, Snape's attention was fully caughton his paper's however, and the two friends gave each other a subtle grin.

Due to Snape's distraction the lesson went well and Harry's potion was almost perfect, of course it meant that when he placed it on the desk it went unnoticed, but he still took it as a small victory.  
The rest of the week went by much of the same, the newt classes were tough, but Harry enjoyed the challenge, and for the first time, he began to flourish, despite the distraction of the up-coming marriage law. He spent most of his evenings in a quiet niche in the library, completing his assignments as soon as they were given to him and reading when he had the time.

The peace lasted until Friday.  
Filing in to another double period newt potions lesson, Harry hoped this one would be as uneventful as the last, an event that seemed likely when he spotted Snape's nose still buried in a pile of paperwork, which looked like it hadn't yet got a dent in it. A flicker of sympathy flashed across Harry's mind, but it passed without much recognition.

The hope died when he spotted Draco heading over his way, dragon scales clutched tightly in one hand. He sighed, maybe he could head this off without an explosion and the obligatory trip to the hospital wing that would come with it. He couldn't go to the hospital wing, not yet, not before he'd had chance to brew healing potions.

A small amount of panic blossomed in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone finding out, but he suppressed it and concentrated on getting rid of Malfoy.  
"What's that in your hand Malfoy? Surely you can't be planning on using that can you? After all everyone knows that any ingredient obtained from a dragon would cause a serious explosion when combined with this potion."  
Snape's head snapped up, the suggestion of something going wrong actually getting through to him. The sallow face scowled as Draco's hand disappeared inside his robes, reappearing empty only a moment later  
"Really Mr Potter did we resort to eating our potions textbook this summer in a pitiful attempt to get Mr Malfoy in trouble? Your suggestion is preposterous, I don't keep such valuable ingredients around dunderheaded students. Even ones as talented as whom you are trying to blame. Ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity."  
Harry resisted the urge to growl and ignoring the smirk on Draco's prat-ish face, lowered his head back over his cauldron. Getting into an argument with Snape wouldn't solve anything, he was in pain and stressed about tomorrow, he'd probably say something he would definitely regret later on.  
"Really I do feel sorry for whom-ever is forced to marry you, I wonder how it would be to be trapped with an imbecile for all your life. And the Children! Unless your partner is a massive know it all like your girlfriend Granger, they've no hope!"  
A few of the students snickered, Harry saw red, throwing his chair backwards as he stood up he growled back.  
"Yeah, well at least unlike you someone would love Hermione enough to marry her without this fucking marriage law!"  
Snape was up from his desk within a second, angry posture matching Harry's, sending out waves of angry energy through the room, causing everyone's potions to go a deep crimson red and blowing out the fires underneeth.  
"Do not venture into realms you have no hope in understanding Mr Potter, 50 points for your foul language and quite frankly inappropriate comment, then after reporting to Dumbledore this evening you can grace Filch with your presence for the first of a week's detentions."  
By the tugging on his arm, Harry vaguely noted his friends thought he should probably stop, he considered it for a moment, they did have a point, but the notion disappeared rather quickly.  
"Realms I don't understand? Professor I hate to break it to you but I'm sure every male in this room fully gets the process of wanking.""  
Snape stalked across the room and slammed his hands down on Harry's desk, leaning over him with a fearsome expression

"Mr Potter I do suggest the you shut up now before not only are you in detention with me for the rest of the year, but so are your children's children."

"Because that's what you do isn't it professor? You're so scared to get back at whom-ever's wronged you, you take it out on their children. You're nothing but a coward!"

The sound Snape let out was almost inhuman, and by this point the magic both men where realising in their anger was so strong, most of the class had retreated to the sides of the room. Their heads were so close now Harry could practically smell the grease on his teacher's hair.

"You'd know all about being a coward wouldn't you Potter? Cowering behind a gravestone whilst the Dark Lord murdered Mr Diggory, where was hero Potter then!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT NIGHT!"

The hoarse yell reverberated about the dungeon room, backed up by a powerful pulse of magic, that if Snape had not had the sense to throw up wards, would have thrown the Professor backwards.

"Lashing out at me with magic when words fail you? Pathetic, just like your father, all brawn, no brain"

"So you are exactly like you father then? What does that make him? An introverted sadistic son of a bitch and a coward?"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this Potter he was a better man than yours ever was."

"At least my Dad loved me"

"At least mine lived to see me grow up!"

"You were the one who got old Snake Face to FUCKING MURDER HIM!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE -"

"PROFFESOR SNAPE! MR POTTER! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Everyone jumped at the magically amplified voice of the headmaster, the two men in the middle of the room froze, slowly turning to face the door, the anger draining from their faces to be quickly replaced with horror.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

They jumped again, then quickly headed for the door, Snape mumbling a hasty "Class dismissed." as he went. Dumbledore righted the classroom with a wave of his hand then turned to follow the two men he considered his sons out. Really he loved them but sometimes they made him feel like hitting his head against the wall.

When he entered his office that feeling only increased, both boys were stood in opposite corners, glaring daggers at each other. He indicated that they should sit in front of his desk as he took his place on the other side with a weary gesture, before burying his head in his hands for a moment. He sighed and looked up.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

They both had the decency to look rather chastised, but suggested nothing. Instead finding either their hands of the wall to the side of them rather interesting.

"I'm not even going to yell at you, you've heard it before and repeating myself will do no good. Harry, I understand Severus has assigned you some detentions"

"Yes sir"

"Double whatever he assigned you then I think shall be sufficient punishment, and a written formal apology."

Harry nodded. Two weeks with Filch was going to be hell, and it wasn't going to make any of his injuries better, and worse he wasn't going to get any chance to brew. He resigned himself to the fact he was going to be in pain for a while, and started reviewing various techniques for ignoring pain that didn't leave him completely vacant. So absorbed was he that he almost missed Dumbledore speak again.

"Severus."

The lanky man looked upwards in recognition of his name, hands dropping to his lap.

"Severus to whom were Harry's detentions assigned to?"

"Argus." The man spat, some disgust coming through in his tone. Harry couldn't blame him, the man really could be vile.

"You're now taking them, and I want you to teach Harry occlumency again, under the cover of remedial potions of course."

Snape's trademark scowl returned full force, but he bit his tongue, he didn't wish to get in even more trouble, Albus would only force the frustrating boy on him more. Besides, the more compliant he was, the faster he could get out of here. Hopefully to some alcohol so he wouldn't tear strips out of the Potter spawn tonight.

"I understand the new marrige law is putting strain on everyone, so I'm not going to make you start the occlumency lessons, nor the detentions tonight. Instead, Sunday evening might be better. Hm?"

Harry mumbled noncommittally, and tried not to glare at the headmasters twinkling eyes, what on earth he had to be happy about right now Harry didn't know, perhaps it was some. Attempt to comfort them? Before he could dwell on it further however, Snape spoke up.

"Of course Albus, thank you. Potter, thank the headmaster"

"Thank you"

"You can thank me by giving me the miracle of attempting to get along, yes? Go on now, it's time for dinner, and I hear the house elves have made lasagne tonight. It should be as scrumptious as always."

Although the prospect of a meal in the hall excited neither of them, they nodded and headed out all the same. Two weeks of detentions couldn't be too bad anyway, though the occlumency lessons were probably going to be hell, no point in denying that.

"Potter, make sure you wear rough clothes to detention, unless you wish for your school robes to be ruined."

Harry sighed and mentally retracted his previous statement as the older man swept off dramatically, scaring a few young students as he went, of course two weeks of detention with Snape were going to be bad. Probably worse than with Filch.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed and headed in the direction of the tower, he wasn't really that hungry anyway, all he wanted was a long hot shower. The image of the razor flashed across his mind, and Harry pushed it away with a maybe.

No use making promises to himself he couldn't keep after all.


End file.
